solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
The Holy Empire of Alenthyl
Overview - One sentence from each of the topics ish. Or whatever you want. Just keep it to 2 paragraphs... ish. ''Disclaimer: This is still heavily a WIP. I would suggest inquiring about any details before taking them for canon immidiately. I will add to this as I continue to think it presentable. So far I've rewritten multiple parts, and erased even more due to disatisfaction. It will be posted here when I consider it presentable. Any questions may be answered by myself (Aeverius) if it is lore related, as I may already have the answer but do not consider it finished in a textual representation.'' Government Nobility - The King: The King acts as the ruling and sovereign monarch of Alenthyl. In addition to this, the King is also the acting Emperor of the Empire of Alenthyl. Like other nobles in Alenthyl, the King and his family adopt namesakes from past time heroes. An example is King Avangantamos Capewell II, who was named after the famous King Avangtamos Capewell I. It should be noted that the title Queen may be a substitute should the ruler be a female, though this is less common in the nation’s history. - - The Dukes: The Dukes rule over duchies under the King, and are his direct vassals. The kingdom of Alenthyl is divided up into seven different ‘duchies’. One of these duchies is the capital lands, one of the smallest in size, but also heavily populated. This duchy is ruled directly by the King of Alenthyl. The other distinctly different duchy is the duchy of Westershire, whose Duke or Duchess is referred to as Prince or Princess instead, referencing their royal family’s history. The other five are simple duchies, ruled by a Duke or Duchess. These nobles report to the King of Alenthyl himself. - - - The Earls: Earls are nobles who own large amounts of land inside of the Duchies. These land masses can be anywhere from simple farmlands, wildernesses, to even towns. The Earls report to their respective Duke or Duchess. Clergy - The Pontiff: The Pontiff is the highest priest in all of the realm, and is the King's spiritual advisor. He is considered the Light's voice in Aevonhold, and is said to be able to communicate with it directly. All Bishops swear to the Pontiff himself, instead of the King. The Pontiff chooses a heir from amongst all Bishops in the world himself, and upon ascension, the new Pontiff sacrifices his name and all worldly possessions, taking a new name which he chooses. - - The Archbishops: The Archbishops are essentially higher ranked Bishops with the exception of being over an entire region or nation. They are charged with the management of the Bishops and the Clergy in their territories. - - - The Bishops: The Bishops manage Bishoprics, which are usually monasteries which act as the headquarters for religious advice in a Count's domain. These Bishoprics are home to many Lightsmen, who are former criminals, volunteers, or devout individuals who swear their life to serving the Light and enacting its will. Mostly, they scribe religious texts, such as copies of (insert links to jazz's stuff here when it's done). - - - - The Clergy: These are the basic "fathers" of local churches, who typically answer to a local Bishop. They have very little power within the hierarchy of The Holy Church itself, but act as high individuals in the communities they live. Every Earl, Duke, et cetera has a personal father who gives advice to him and helps the community in general. Military - The Overseer: The Overseer coordinates his subordinate officers and acts as a liaison between the military and the King. However, he is generally given hold over the military, and allowed to decide all strategic plans, and therefore execute them with the help of his various officers and coordinators. - - The Grandmaster: The Knight Commander is the leader of the Holy Templar, a branch of the military mostly affiliated with the church. It is tasked with purging darkness and cleansing the lands. Its ranks are filled by Light mages. Often the Holy Templar are also referred to as the Light Paladins. Similarly, the Grandmaster is also sometimes called the Light Paladin Commander. - - The Knight Commander: The Knight Commander manages the primary fighting force of Alenthyl, the Vanguard. Often the Knights of Alenthyl serve as the next in command under the Knight Commander, however as the name implies, serve under the Commander. - - The First Ranger: The First Ranger serves as the leader of the Rangers, a small branch of Alenthyl’s military that operates in covert operations or in the gathering of intelligence. They are also seen as the leaders of all ranged combat in military campaigns. - - The Grandmaester: The Grandmaester is the head of the Priory of Alenthyl. Often the members and the Grandmaester are known to be the keepers of knowledge and are experts in many fields of studies. - - - The Admiral: The Admiral manages the Alenthylian Navy. The Navy is often considered the front line of the defense of Alenthyl, as their vessels are commonly seen patrolling the seas around the nation. - - - The Guard Captain: The head of the national guard of Alenthyl. Under the Captain are varied Lieutenants, charged with enforcing laws and keeping the peace in different regions around Alenthyl. The guard of Alenthyl is often known as the Alenthylwatch. All members of the Alenthylwatch are of lower rank than the Holy Templar. Religion - Specifics of the church or lack therein, practices encouraged and discouraged, conflicts in the church or between the church and others, things the people of the nation do or don't follow with the church, etc. Do this however you want, but try to use some headers, sub-headers etc for ease of access. History - Try to do a small timeline with maybe 5-10 objects on it in this format: - Tater Daters, Day 37 of The Full Bloom, Year 1180 - The Era of Retribution Bob farmed some taters. He married Bobbette. They lived happily ever after. - Then below that, do whatever you want. If you want to go in depth, go for it! Do a ton of paragraphs describing everything in full detail, but still have the basic timeline above for those not into the metaphorical "full" universe and just the basics instead. Skins - Leave any clothing skins, or just face/body skins you have here with some descriptions. Invite others to as well. Characters & Families - Link any character pages with a sentence description. For example: Characters - Jim Bob: He made fries. - Also have another area for families, with some basic descriptions and a link to their page. For example: Families - House Bob: "We make fries." Founded by Jim Bob, House Bob is a famous family of farmers in xland. - House Capewell: The ruling house of Alenthyl and Duchy of the Lightlands. The house is believed to have been founded by Alen himself, often making this house believed to be blessed directly by the Light. - House West: The ruling house of the Duchy of Westershire. The head of the house is often refered to as Prince or Princess to uphold the ancient traditions of Westershire’s history. Quirks Overview - Summarize what's below this point here. Appearance - Hair color, skin color, etc. Not clothes or anything - just their physical appearance. Tall, short? Fat, skinny? How do they view these things? Are skinny people the cultural norm? Are tall people the cultural norm? Practices Clothing - Information on casual dress, formal dress, expensive dress, etc. Just any clothing quirks they might have. Food - Basic foods they cook, things they tend to use, and staples associated with them. I mean, think tacos; that's Mexican. Stuff that iconically is cooked by this race. Marriage - How do they view homosexuality, monogamy, et cetera? Is marriage generally between a man and a woman? Are there male-male/female-female "partnerships"? Marriage in Alenthyl is seen as a holy bond between a man and a woman. Together they are bound by a preacher from the Church of the Light. Marriages are public to families and friends of the bride and groom. Typically, the man proposes to the woman, however, this is not as strict of a social norm, and is still acceptable for the woman to propose. ' Marriage between same sex partners is not allowed inside of Alenthyl, and often participants in such relationships are ostracised from society into exile. The Church teaches even at young ages, speaking negatively about such relations. In addition to this, monogamy is the only allowed type of marriage. Polygamy is spoken negatively by the Church in the same manner as that of homosexuality. ' Divorce is also not practiced inside of Alenthyl. To the Church, once one is married, they are bound until one dies or is removed from the Church. Only then is the marriage considered to be at an end. In all cases with the removal of one spouse from the Church, the spouse who remains will inherit ownership over all properties and assets, as well as any children. If both are removed, all belongings and children are taken by the Church. It should be taken into consideration that marriages are only considered valid if the ceremony is overseen by an official of the Church. It can also be noted that anyone doing what is believed to be wrong in the Church related to marriage, be it polygamy, homosexuality, an affair, or other, they may enter purification through the Church, even if they are removed from it. These individuals are all welcomed back into society as if they had always been a devout follower of the Light. Slavery - How do they view it? Slavery is not allowed within any region of the Empire of Alenthyl. Any who participate in the holding, buying, or selling of slaves is considered a criminal of Alenthyl, and will be executed according to the law, regardless of position, be they an official of the Church, a highborn noble, or a common peasant. ' This view on slavery has stemmed from tensions caused by slavery in the past, as well as believing that only the Light can own a person. Often servants are confused for slaves in Alenthyl, however, this is false as they are employed and receive an income for their job. Their labor is not forced unless it is a punishment for criminal activity, in which they are only considered a prisoner, not a slave. The only exception for the execution for the crime of slavery is if the accused agrees to join the Church and enter seclusion from society until the wrongdoer is believed to be purified and or redeemed of their crimes. Education - Different levels of education, how people are "graded" (not necessarily graded as in with a percentage grade, moreso how they're valued), etc. Magic - How different types of magic are viewed. Light magic is beloved in Alenthyl. Often the users of Light magic in Alenthyl are Light Paladins, who serve both the Emperor and the Church. They are considered the most elite fighting force, and actively recruit all Light mages possible. The only other part of Alenthyl with a large recruitment drive for Light mages is the Church, which often seeks out Light mages to eventually become higher officials in the Church over time. ' Arcane magic is often shunned and believed to be a distraction from the Faith in the Light. They believe that users of the arcane are heretics, and often are ostracised. This goes further into believing that these users of arcane magic may also be Granthelians attempting to deify the Light and spread their poisonous words amongst the people to cause a revolution. Dark magic is the most despised type of magic in Alenthyl. Although they are no longer executed for simply being a Dark mage, it is a common thing to hear about these individuals disappearing from society, never to be seen again or even spoken of. It is thought that either the Light Paladins or some secret sect of the Church hunts down these Dark users and do whatever they desire to remove them from the public. Other devout members have also been heard of taking matters into their own hands, often hunting down even close friends and killing them in their sleep. Althought Dark and arcane magics are not welcome openly in Alenthyl, it has been heard of such individuals coming to Alenthyl in seek of help in purifying themselves of their atrocities. The Church takes these people and puts them into a seclusion from the public until they are deemed pure of their evils. Once this is done, they are welcomed back as if they had never been what they once were. Funerals - How is death viewed? What is done with bodies? How do people react to it?